Pokemuyo
by Jade Ohki
Summary: The Tenchi cast has a wonderfully spiffy time with the cast of Pokemon!


**This story is retarded and boring. have fun  
  
  
It was a nice sunny day at the Masaki household, everyone just relaxing and enjoying the weekend. Tenchi and the others were having dinner, while Washu was in her lab working on her newest invention.   
  
Sasami: Would you like some more rice, Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: Oh, thank you, Sasami  
  
*Ryoko shovels the rest of the rice into her mouth, then holds out her bowl for more*  
  
Ryoko: Can I have some too?  
  
Ayeka: RYOKO! That's your fifth bowl! And you eat like a monster! Don't you have any manners?!  
  
Ryoko: What?? I didn't have breakfast today!  
  
Ayeka: That doesn't mean you have to eat like an animal!   
  
*Sparks fly from Ayeka to Ryoko*  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Grrrrrrrrr...  
  
Tenchi: Would you two stop arguing?  
  
Ayeka: We weren't arguing! I was merely stating that-  
  
*BOOOM!!!!!!*  
  
Tenchi: Ahh!!! What was-  
  
*Mihoshi knocks the rice over onto everyone*  
  
Ryoko: Now look what you've done  
  
Mihoshi: *teary eyed* I-i'm sorry..there was just a noise and I panicked and I didn't even know what i was doing and-  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!!! Meow myaa maiiooww!!  
  
*Ryo-Ohki runs through the room and out the door*  
  
Tenchi: What in the..  
  
Sasami: Ryo-ohki! Wait! What happened??  
  
*Sasami runs out the door after Ryo-ohki*  
  
*BOOM!* *all heads turn toward Washu's lab, and Washu steps out triumphantly*  
  
Washu: The greatest genius in the world has done it again!   
  
Ryoko: You mean it's finished? Ooh! Let me see!  
  
Washu: Right this way..  
  
*Sasami comes back carrying a struggling, scorched, Ryo-ohki*  
  
Sasami: Washu, what happened to Ryo-Ohki??  
  
Washu: Oh, that. It's nothing, just a little accident in the lab. Even the greatest scientist ever makes mistakes sometimes!  
  
*A little Washu shaped puppet pops out from behind her shoulder*  
  
Puppet: You're the greatest!   
  
*Another puppet pops out*   
  
Puppet: You're the best!  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Myaa!  
  
Mihoshi: Can we get going now? I really want to see Washu's new invention and we just keep standing here and what are those little puppets that keep popping out from-   
  
Gang: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Washu: Follow me!  
  
*Everyone files into Washu's lab and stops at a giant machine*  
  
Sasami: WOW! What does it do, Washu?  
  
Washu: What we have here is kind of like a time-machine!   
  
Ayeka: You mean we can go into that machine and come out in the past or future?   
  
Sasami: Wow!  
  
Washu: Not quite.. *a computer appears and Washu begins pressing buttons and explaining her invention*  
  
*Tenchi falls over*  
  
Tenchi: Wa! Could we have that in english please?  
  
Washu: It's simple, really. The person we are using walks through this machine *washu points to a machine on the left* and I press this button here..and the person's clone comes out of this machine! But the clone is from the future! You see, the future of yourself comes out!   
  
Ayeka: Ourself from the future comes out?  
  
Tenchi: Amazing!  
  
Mihoshi: Can we try it?  
  
Sasami: Yeah, can we go in, Washu? Can we?  
  
*Ryoko teleports to the machine and studies it*  
  
Ryoko: This is nice and all but whats the point?? I really-  
  
Puppets: You are a genius! And cute too!  
  
Washu: I sure am! So! Let's try it! Everyone in this way.. Tenchi, you're first. Mihoshi..Ryoko..Ayeka, now you Sasami. Ryo-Ohki, you go in too. When you go in through the front, just come right back out the end, that's right!  
  
*Washu starts pressing buttons*  
  
Puppet: You are amazing !  
  
*everyone comes out and watches the machine*  
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow!!!  
  
Ryoko: Wow, that light sure is bright, huh?  
  
Washu: Almost done!  
  
*BOOM!!!* *The light dies down and 4 figures step out of the machine*  
  
Ryoko: What the hell..?  
  
Tenchi: *sweat drop* Ehh...  
  
Ash: Brock! Misty! I think we're almost to Cerulean City!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Misty: Umm..Ash, I think we took a wrong turn somewhere..  
  
*Ash Misty and Brock turn to face the Tenchi gang and Washu frantically presses keys on her computer*  
  
Ash: Oh Hi! Are you guys trainers too? We need directions to Cerulean city!  
  
Misty: ASH! You idiot! Does this look like a trail to you? Does it even look like we're outside?  
  
*Brock stares at Ayeka's breasts*  
  
Ayeka: What is the meaning of this?!  
  
Ash: Oh WOW! Misty, Brock! Look at that Pokemon! I've never seen it before! I'm going to catch it! Pikachu, GO!  
  
Pikachu: Pikaa!!  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Myaa?  
  
*Ryoko teleports to Pikachu and pokes it*  
  
Ryoko: What is that thing?  
  
Pikachu: Pi-kaaa..  
  
Ryoko: It looks rabid..  
  
Pikachu: CHUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Pikachu uses thundershock on enemy Ryoko*  
  
Ryoko: What the..Why you little!  
  
*Ryoko forms an energy ball in her hands and throws it at the Pikachu* *BOOM!!*  
  
Pikachu: Pikaaa.. *thump*  
  
Brock: I like a woman who's fiesty..  
  
Sasami: Ryoko, noo!  
  
Misty: Pikachu!!!! *Misty rushes over and picks up the limp body*   
  
Ash: Pikachu.. *teary eyed* you're going to pay for that! Misty, watch Pikachu. Charmander, go!  
  
Charmander: Char!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Maiow!!  
  
Ryoko: What the hell is this?   
  
Sasami: Oh it's so cute! *Sasami rushes forward to pick up the Charmander*  
  
Ayeka: Sasami! Get away from that! You don't know where its been!  
  
Charmander: Charr!!! *Charmander uses scratch*  
  
Sasami: Ahh!  
  
Ash: Charmander, ember now!!  
  
Ayeka: AZAKA! KAMIDAKE! BLOW THEM UP!!  
  
Guardians: Yes, Princess Ayeka  
  
Tenchi: Ahh! Ayeka, what are you doing?  
  
Ayeka: HaHAhAHHAhaha  
  
*Brock stares at Ayeka's breasts*   
  
*Little logs circle the Charmander*  
  
Ayeka: NOW!  
  
Tenchi: Ayeka!  
  
Guardians: Yes, ma'am!  
  
*KABOOM!!!!!!!!* *Peices of charmander fly all over*   
  
Ryo-Ohki: Meow! Myaa meo?  
  
Ayeka: HAhHAhAHhAHahhA  
  
Ryoko: Hmm, Ayeka! never knew you had it in you!  
  
Mihoshi: Kiyone's going to be really mad at me! I just got this dry cleaned and she told me not to get it dirty and *Mihoshi bursts into tears* it has stains on it!  
  
Misty: ASH! Pikachu's coming to! He's alive!   
  
Ash: Oh wow! It seems the tears of our love brought him back to life!  
  
*Ash hugs pikachu*   
  
Ash: Oh, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
*Ryoko blows Pikachu to bits*  
  
Ash: PIKACHU!!!!!!! You were my best lov- I mean friend! *Ash bursts into tears*  
  
*Misty examines Ryo-Ohki*  
  
Misty: Oh you're so cute!!! Im going to catch you!  
  
Ash: What about pikachu..?  
  
Misty: What about pikachu? I hated that rat! I think he was gay, too. Besides, hes dead, and this is much cuter! *Misty picks up Ryo-ohki*  
  
*Ryo-ohki digs her teeth into Misty's arm and Misty throws her into a wall*  
  
Sasami: Ryo-ohki!  
  
Ash: Pikachu..  
  
Misty: You're mine! Pokeball, go! *Pokeball whizzes at Ryo-ohki*   
  
Tenchi: Pokeball? huh? *scratches his head*   
  
*pokeball hits Ryo-ohki in the head and drops*  
  
Ryo-ohki: Myaa!  
  
Sasami: Ryo-ohki! *picks Ryo-ohki up and gives her a carrot*  
  
*Brock stares at Ayeka's breasts*   
  
Ayeka: How dare you harass Jurai royal family! *Ayeka picks up the pokeball and whips it at Brock's head*  
  
Brock: Fiesty!  
  
Ryo-ohki: Maiow!  
  
Tenchi: This day keeps getting weirder and weirder..  
  
Ryoko: It seems you and me are the only sane ones, Tenchi.. *Teleports to tenchi and wraps her arms around him*  
  
Tenchi: Let me go!!  
  
Ash: Pikachu...  
  
Misty: Nobody gives a crap about your stupid Pikachu, Ash!  
  
Ash: Well I do! And you're all going to pay for killing Pikachu! Squirtle, Bulbasaur, GO!  
  
Ryoko: This should be amusing..  
  
Mihoshi: whatasaur?  
  
Ash: Bulbasaur, vine whip! Squirtle, water gun! We'll take care of these guys!   
  
*Ryoko kicks the squirtle into bulbasaur and they faint*  
  
Sasami: Ryoko, no!   
  
Ryoko: What did i do?  
  
Mihoshi: Would everybody just stop fighting? Somebody might get hurt and we dont want that to happen!  
  
Ash: Squirtle, bulbasaur!!!  
  
*Ryoko throws a ball of energy at Ash and he flies into a wall unconscious*  
  
*Brock stares at Ayeka's breasts*  
  
Ayeka: That is it !  
  
*Ayeka summons the logs and they circle Brock*  
  
Tenchi: Miss Ayeka! Calm down! You don't know what youre doing!  
  
Ayeka: I know perfectly well what I am doing, Lord Tenchi.  
  
*Washu turns around*  
  
Washu: The greatest scientist ever, me, has found the problem! It's simple-  
  
Ayeka: HAhHAhAHhAhhHAHHAhhhAHh  
  
*KABOOOOOM!* *Half the lab crumbles*  
  
Gang: AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ryo-ohki: MAIOW!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayeka: HAHhAHhahHAHAAHAhAhAhAHAH  
  
Sasami: Ayeka!  
  
Washu: Ehhh..  
  
Puppet: You are the smartest, Washu!  
  
Tenchi: Miss Ayeka? Are you okay?  
  
Ayeka: Hehehehehehe..I am fine, Lord tenchi..  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Myaa..  
  
Ryoko: HA!  
  
Washu: Maybe I'll wait a while before working on my next invention..  
  
Ryo-ohki: MEOW!   
  
*Ayeka throws a rock at Ryo-ohki*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
